This invention relates to air current regulating nozzle arrangements for ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle, in particular nozzle arrangements mounted in the dashboard region of a motor vehicle.
Air current regulating nozzles serve to control the direction and intensity of dispersion of the current produced by the ambient air flow or by a fan and directed into the interior of a motor vehicle. Such nozzles are mounted at air outlets within the motor vehicle.
In order to be able to vary the flow characteristics and direction of discharge of an air current within predetermined limits, such regulating nozzles may be made of arrays of substantially parallel slats, arranged one behind another or one inside another, and operable separately from each other, the slats of one array being capable of pivoting about a vertical axis and those of the other array being capable of pivoting about a horizontal axis.
French published application No. 2,710,879 discloses an air current regulating nozzle arrangement for the dashboard region of a motor vehicle in which two arrays of slats are mounted in an air duct of rectangular cross section one behind another in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, with one array of slats at the outlet end of the duct made of horizontally extending vertically spaced slats and another array, located upstream of that array, made of vertically extending horizontally spaced slats. The slats of the array adjacent to the interior of the vehicle are supported at the end of the duct opening into the interior of the vehicle and are capable of pivoting individually and, on the upstream side away from the pivotal support, the slats are articulated to a connecting member that cooperates with a central control element engaging the connecting member approximately at its center. The slats located above the control element on the connecting member are movable by longitudinal motion of the control element and some of the slats below them are provided with connecting link guides. When the control element is moved in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, the slats are pivotable between a position in which they are disposed in parallel planes and a position in which they are diverging in the direction toward the interior of the vehicle. In the divergent position of the slats the air current undergoes a slight spread with associated flow losses, but has practically no deflection in the downward direction. In this discharge nozzle arrangement the cross sectional areas between the array of slats and the nozzle housing are reduced. Therefore, in some cases unpleasant turbulence may be experienced by the passengers in the vehicle.
The slats which are oriented vertically and spaced horizontally are also linked with the control element and are arranged so that, when the control element is reversed, they are capable of pivoting about their vertical axes and are capable of being brought into a position of divergence in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In this position the slats conduct the air current in a more funnel-shaped fashion to the array of slats adjacent to the interior of the vehicle and hence they alter the characteristics of the air flow in the same way as the array of slats adjacent to the interior. Added to this, however, the control element is displaceable transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle so that the vertically oriented slats are capable of being pivoted with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and hence the direction of the air current flowing through the array of slats toward the interior of the vehicle is variable in the horizontal plane. Thus, by the cooperation of the two arrays of slats, air currents can be adjusted in very different directions and characteristics.
Although, for the reasons mentioned above, this relatively complicated air current regulating nozzle permits a slight dispersion of the air current and a change in direction of the air current, it does not produce a desired broad spread but, rather, causes a reduction of air mass flow with practically no fanning out of the air current, since the discharge cross section does not vary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air current regulating nozzle arrangement for motor vehicles which overcomes disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air current regulating nozzle arrangement for ventilating the interior of a motor vehicle by which the production of undesirable turbulence can largely be eliminated.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing an air current regulating nozzle arrangement in which, optionally, a parallel air flow can be set for confining the air current or a divergent air flow can be set for spreading of the air current. To this end, in contrast to prior art arrangements, the nozzle housing structure is modified to permit divergent flow without restriction of the air flow cross-section and the slat displaceability is adapted to this modification. A simply designed array of slats mounted adjacent to the air duct outlet can be provided in an advantageous manner with this arrangement.
In a preferred embodiment, an air duct of substantially rectangular cross section has a base wall, a top wall and two side walls, terminating in an outlet opening to the interior of the vehicle and an array of slats is arranged in the opening in vertically spaced relation, each slat being capable of pivoting motion about a horizontal axis. These slats are adjustable by an adjusting member between a position in which they are in parallel planes to each other and to the longitudinal axis of the air duct and a position in which they diverge from each other toward the duct outlet opening, so that the characteristic of the air current conducted into the interior of the motor vehicle and its direction in the vertical plane are variable.
According to the invention, the base wall of the air duct in the region of the array of slats adjacent to the opening is preferably inclined downwardly at an acute angle to the duct axis and the lower slat of the array is oriented parallel to the inclined region of the base wall when the slats are set in the position of divergence. This arrangement, regardless of the specific position of the slats, avoids undesirable side currents of air in directing ventilation toward the interior of the vehicle. Angles of inclination of the inclined wall portion of 15xc2x0-25xc2x0, through which the cross-sectional areas of the air current regulating nozzle is only negligibly enlarged, have been found to be sufficient. In one embodiment of such a nozzle housing arrangement for use by the assignee of the applicant in the vehicle series T4 and Sharan, preferably in the region of the air-conditioning inside-roof lining, the optimum inclination of the inclined wall portion is between 19xc2x0 and 21xc2x0. However, use of such the air current regulating nozzle arrangements according to the invention in the region of the dashboard or vehicle side wall coverings is also possible.
A conventional array of slats capable of pivoting on vertical axes may be mounted upstream of the array located adjacent to the end of the air duct to direct the air current in a more or less funnel-shaped pattern or, alternatively, in a direction inclined to the longitudinal axis of the air duct toward the array of slats at the end of the duct and thereby contribute to still more differentiated ventilation of the interior of the vehicle.
The downwardly inclined wall region of the duct may be arched slightly downwardly in order to reliably prevent turbulence of the air stream at the lower horizontal edge of the duct opening, even at a higher ventilating rate with higher air current velocity. In this arrangement the base wall region, at its outlet opening edge, is directed at a small acute angle with respect to the lower slat rather than being parallel with respect to that slat.
According to the invention, the array of slats adjacent to the outlet opening is arranged so that the upper slat is mounted in fixed position and the other slats of the array are pivotally mounted on the side walls by pivot pins. The adjusting member is pivotally connected to the upper slat for motion about a pivot axis located at a distance inwardly from the outlet opening and adjacent to one end of the upper slat on the inside of the air duct. The adjusting member is also linked to the other slats and to a horizontally located control wheel so that, upon a rotation of the control wheel, the adjusting member is swung about its pivot axis at the upper slat, causing each of the lower slats to be swung through a different angle about its horizontal axis of rotation, with the pivot angle of each slat being greater than that of the slat above it.
In this arrangement the adjusting member may be a simple pendulum bar which has an entraining pin spaced from the pivot axis and captured in a slotted recess provided on the control wheel at a distance from the axis of rotation of the control wheel and also has carrier pins for engagement in guides provided at the ends of the lower slats. These guides may either be incorporated in the ends of the slats or provided on guide elements that are firmly connected with the slats. The pendulum bar and the control wheel are mounted in a simple manner between the ends of the of slats and a side wall and the control wheel may be provided with an aperture to accommodate the pivot pins of the slats which are mounted in the adjacent side wall.
The slat array and control arrangements described above are also applicable to the vertical slats to control the spreading of the air current in a horizontal plane.